c9webzenfandomcom-20200214-history
Illusionist
Illusionists are one of the four currently available advanced classes for the shaman archetype. The illusionist Illusionists are conceived as a support class, although they can be used to deal massive damage to a large amount of enemies and remain untouched. Illusionist base their dammage in magic attack (WIS). They use various skills to launch invisible blades with different speed, range, and characteristics: Phantom Blade: is the first blade deploying skill. It summons a blade at a short range that will hit twice to each enemy that touches it, then it will stop. Phantom Razor: this is the second blade summoning skill. It summons a blade in the desired location, then this blade will move forwards until it hits an enemy (it hits twice each enemy) then it will stop. This skill is useful to deal with enemies at longer range or in a crowd. Phantom Bolt: this skill alows you to summon a blade during dash attack left or right. It keeps moving forwards until it hits an enemy, then it strikes twice and stops. It is instant cast. Useful to hit while moving. Phantom Scythe: this skill summons a blade that will move forward at a great distance and speed. Very useful to chase fleeing enemies or to take the initiative in combat. It is instant cast. It will cause trouble if it touches objects such as boxes or breakable rocks, for it will instantly stop as if it had hit a real enemy. Phantom Ascent: this is the last blade summoning skill, and probably the most dangerous skill of an illusionist. It will deploy instantly a vertical blade that will hit several times any enemies that are on its way and launch them in the air (will not break semi super armor). It has good range and short cooldown. All blades can explode instantly. Summoning several blades and exploding them will be deadly for crowds and strong enemies. Illusionist also use four massive damage skills: Phantom Tornado: it gathers enemies toghether (will not break super armor) and deals damage continously until it dissapears. Very useful against crowds. Phantom Bind: will deal area damage and launch enemies in the air for 7 times (will not break semi super armor). It will prevent melee enemies from getting close to the caster, but ranged enemies will deal damage. It is best combined with soul aura. Alluring Illusion: this skill will summon a dummie that will atract enemies on to it. Then it can be exploded and will deal massive area damage. Soul Volley: it hits enemies that are close and lets the caster throw balls in groups. It is not very precise, and the caster still receives damage while using it, but it is very useful against bosses if it is combined with soul aura. Illusionist can use Soul Aura to absorb all damage (even takedown) dealt to any ally inside to a certain limit of HP and time. It is extremely useful combined with skills that require a long casting or that left the caster exposed during its performance. Illusionist are great support class, specially in PVE. They are able to rol deffensive or offensive and are valuable party members and good soloers. Lore As said by the spirit in the Forgoten Coast: No one knows how or where the Illusionist class began. We can only guess at our roots using documents found in various ruins and relics. The Ancient Treasure Hound Guild Guide is known to be the most reliable story of our history. "The roots of Palacio, the great tree of life, were nested deep within the forest of the Dragon Mountains. Palacio was the birth place of elves and the resting place of the gods. The tree was nourished by the blessing of Akene and gave life to all the creatures of Glenheim. Nestled in the knotted branches of Palacio was a mysterious little girl called Illu. Gardener for Palacio and maid for the god and elves, Illu was highly skilled in the ways of the phantom and illusion. Anyone that tried to get in the tree of life was turned away by her deceptions. When Rahkdan attacked Glenheim, the ground cracked open and destroyed the life giving roots that Palacio had grown from for centuries. Illu was left alone until she met a group of shamans who were trying to find the old tree of life. Illu's phantom and illusion skills were combined with a shaman's spell, and thus, the Illusionist class was born..." - Treasure Hound Guild Guide, Class Change, Chapter 14 Illusionist -